


Midtown's Downfall

by Delena_Stark



Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Implied Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delena_Stark/pseuds/Delena_Stark
Summary: AntiHeroAj12 Requested:Maybe one where Midtown didn't pay or care for Peter beside money from the rich and Peter leaves the school and their field trip and the flash and teacher realized their mistakes and midtown get called out by other avengers and even Shuri comments being the worst white school
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Shuri & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad/Spiderson One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299





	Midtown's Downfall

Peter held his head as he was beaten within an inch from his life by Flash Thompson. Mr Morita and Flash’s father glared as they said Peter was completely wasting their time. 

Despite the fact that Peter was bleeding they felt he was just making a show. They told him that they were sick and tired of having him there. He was to leave the school quietly or they would “take care of him” permanently. 

Peter knew that he would just speak to his family and they could take care of it, but he hated the attention since it would bring the fake people that would arise like the ones at the school.

May showed up and told them off before taking Peter home. She immediately took him to the tower knowing his parents were going to freak.

Happy had taken one look at Peter and his wife and freaked automatically going to SI and through the private elevators.

Knowing his parents were in meetings. He let F.R.I.D.A.Y know so that she could activate “Baby has a booboo protocol.” 

Just a few minutes later

Pepper and Tony ran in one from the meeting with the President and the other from a meeting with important investors from France.

As soon as they saw their child they ran over and hugged him. Grabbing the first aid kit and demanding answers. 

May explained what happens. Both were furious and decided to pull their child out of school.

The next day that was done exactly. Peter was pulled out even though Tony and Pepper wanted to go personally. Peter didn’t want attention so May went.

They pretended to be shocked that he was leaving, but May was very scary when she was mad so they didn’t do anything to tarnish his academic career even though they obviously wanted to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash Thompson smiled as he remembered he finally got his wish. Penis Parker no longer went to Midtown. He was unsure why he was not there anymore, but he was not complaining. Finally Midtown was free of scum. 

A field trip was planned in celebration that Peter was kicked out of school, but no one knew where it was. The teachers were obviously excited and so was the principal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark stood seething as he thought about how Midtown had treated Peter. He wanted to kill them, but decided he was going to enjoy destroying them in the special “surprise” he had planned. 

Peter at first did not want to accept until he saw how everyone was celebrating that he was not attending there anymore and that had hurt so he told his dad he could do what he wanted as long as he did not get in trouble.

He held his little boy in his arms and kissed his cheek as they out in the skyline. He was furious, but hugging his baby always made him feel better. At that moment his wife walked over and he also pulled her into his arms. They looked at each other ready for the next day as they were ready to destroy Midtown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning 

All the Midtown students boarded the bus excited about a field trip. 

Mr. Morita announced, “We are going to Stark Industries.”

Everyone cheered.

Flash yelled out, “Too bad Penis is not here anymore so that we could have exposed him as a liar oh well.”

Everyone nodded and continued talking about that although it would still be amazing. 

When they arrived, they walked in as if they were so grand.

Mr. Morita announced, “Hello, Midtown High is here.”

Instead of getting a warm welcome. People just glared at them. They knew the school had been awful as they had heard whispers. They never revealed anything though due to the NDAs they signed plus their bosses were scary. 

Also the arrogant attitudes that they presented put them off and so they were giving glares and outwardly ignored which confused everyone. 

The interns glared at them when they were corrected and obvious those from the school were wrong. Everyone knew of “Peter Parker” and knew he was a sweet kid and very close to all the bosses. They knew it was his former school and that something awful had happened to be pulled out into being homeschooled. 

Tony Stark stood in the front of the school while in the conference room pissed as they could see it in his eyes he hated all of Midtown and they were a little unnerved by it. The whole school stayed confused at the hostility that they had been treated all day as if they were scum.

Tony Stark began to speak, “Normally when I offer a trip to a school it is because they have impressed me. Now I cannot say that about this school because you all make me sick…”

Mr Morita stands up quickly, “Mr. Stark, I think you are wrong we don’t understand what is going on…”

Tony promptly cut him off, eyes blazing. “Never cut me off again… You never do anything wrong? What about covering up bullying, extortion, and even bribery.”

Everyone faltered and paled because there was no way he could know about that. 

Flash was horrified, “Wait, how do you make up those lies?”

Tony smirked with a hard cold smile, “So you must be Eugene Thompson, the one who loves to bully and put down people but yet never gets in trouble because daddy’s money keeps everything hush hush. You could almost kill someone and the school will cover it up and blame the victim for that… Oh wait they did do that.”

Flash is hit with realization just like everyone one else, but he stupidly says, “Penis Parker.”

Tony explodes in rage, “What did you just say?”

Mr Harrington squeaks, “Nothing he said nothing I swear.”

At that moment Shuri the Princess of Wakanda walked in with her brother King T’Challa and they saw the people they felt in the atmosphere of the room. 

Shuri looked at Stark’s fierce hateful reaction. The only time she had seen that expression was when someone did something to Peter. She immediately got angry. “Stark, what is going on?”

Tony responded, still furious. “This is Midtown.” As he looked back at the Princess and the King.

Everyone saw how the expression of them changed from confused and welcoming to ice cold and hateful. Everyone gulped terrified.

Mr. Morita was terrified and confused about what was going on. How did they know all that stuff? There was no way that a powerful incredible man would know someone as pathetic as Peter Parker. He was a poor kid maybe through charity?

Shuri responded in a hateful tone. “Ah yes a school who thinks they are superior because of money so they treat people like they are garbage.”

Mr. Mortia stood up. “I’m sorry ,your majesty, I do not know why you think that but we don’t treat people badly just because of their economic status. That is a lie and we don’t appreciate those lies.” As he continued to lie through his teeth everyone nodded their heads.

Tony makes a noise of outrage, “Do not lie to me. The lawsuit has already gone through and I will make sure to destroy all of your lives.”

Morita looked terrified, “Lawsuit? There is no way you can do a lawsuit against this school.”

Tony smirked evilly, “Oh I can against Midtown, the School district, all of you and especially Mr. Thompson right there.”

Flash squeaked, “What?!?! I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Everyone looked horrified while Morita and Harrington were confused before they could speak, Tony continued.

Tony answered, “For bullying, bribery, theft, and oh let me not forget attempted murder and another one threats. All against my son.”

Everyone screamed, “Son?!?!?!”

Tony continued, “Yes you all know him as Peter Parker, or as Mr. Thompson would refer to him as “Penis Parker”. 

Everyone stared shocked.

Morita responded numbly, “There is no way he is your son. You don’t know him…”

Tony snorted, “The internship was actually a cover up because I didn’t want my little boy to be bothered when he was a child by the press or fake people like all of you.”

Tony glared at Flash, “Eugene, what was your reason for hurting and bothering my son? Did you honestly think you would get away with it? That your father would always protect you with his money? Were you really that naive? Answer me!”

Flash was scared and dumbfounded. He had no clue what to say. 

At that moment Peter walked in with Pepper and didn’t notice the group. They were just talking while everyone looked at them, still not over their shock.

Peter looked at his dad, Shuri and T’Challa excitedly. “Dad, you didn’t tell me Shuri was here already. Oh and I was wondering if we could have some Mexican today. Mom says it was okay with her.”

Pepper smiled at her child. She still had a loving look as she watched him. 

Shuri ran over excitedly to him and hugged him. 

Flash couldn’t control himself as usual. “What the fuck, Penis Parker?” He got furious and started to run towards him to hit him. Although it was a bit of a distance since he was in the front right side while Peter entered a door on the left side of the conference room. 

At that moment everything changed. Pepper jumped in front of her son. F.R.I.D.A.Y set the alarms off. Tony’s suit wrapped around his body and he shot forward in front of his wife and child. T’Challa also hurried to stand next to Tony to protect the three. 

Flash slowed as he saw how the two were ready to fight. Then completely froze when the rest of the Avengers except Hulk appeared seeing the situation also got in defensive mode to protect Peter, Pepper and Shuri.

Everyone held their breaths. Then at that moment the Hulk appeared everyone saw. And he screamed. “Want to hurt the baby!? No one hurts baby!”

Natasha ran over to try and calm him down. While the rest stayed ready with their weapons. 

Peter looked quietly and a little shocked, but then again he was not surprised knowing his dad. He was grateful he got his mother’s calm demeanor compared to his father’s outgoing personality. 

Seeing Hulk like that he walked over to him. Slowly he showed him he was okay and not hurt. 

Hulk calmed down and automatically changed back to Bruce after he was calm. He quickly left with Natasha, but not after glaring at them. Natasha also produced her knife and did a warning by passing it by her neck. She gave Peter a kiss on the head and forced him back to where he was.

Pepper automatically hugged her baby and held him as she was glaring at them all. Everyone took a step back because she was a scary woman.

Mr. Harrington backed up, “There is no way he can be your son. Parker here is poor while you guys have a lot of money.”

Pepper responded angrily pulling her son tighter to her, “That is exactly why no one knew as my husband was saying. You treat people who “don’t” have money badly. Who knows how many other lives you have destroyed.”

Everyone stayed quiet and looked down because they were all right about that.

Tony Stark spoke loudly and clearly, “May Parker ,well actually now it's Hogan, is actually a cousin of mine which is why we were able to put her and her late first husband as his guardians. No one had ever suspected a thing.”

Everyone looked at each other. While Flash, Morita, and Harrington looked terrified at what had happened. 

Tony Stark continued, “The only reason we didn’t do anything when my son was taken out was because he didn’t want attention, but seeing how you were all celebrating and all the awful things you all said and did. We decided to go ahead and do the lawsuit.”

Shuri glared at them, “Congratulations you all made enemies of Wakanda do not ever visit. Am I wrong brother?”

T’Challa shook his head as well, “My sister is not wrong. You hurt someone we consider family. Wakanda sees you all as enemies do not ever come near us.”

Tony continued after him, “You are all banned from S.I as you all made enemies out of all of us. That includes the Avengers.” 

The Avengers all nodded agreeing with the sentiment.

Tony said, “Good luck with the lawsuit although none of you will win. Thompson, just know your life is over after all of this is done. Now get out of my tower, my sight and stay away from my son.”

Everyone ran out and got on the bus trying to process what had just happened as they realized that their lives had all changed for the worst. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Harrington stared in horror as he realized his life was over and completely destroyed. Not just him, but also Mr. Morita was horrified. They sat quietly as they realized how Peter Parker did in fact know Tony Stark.

The lawsuit sat in front of them and were quietly watching everything as it went downhill the television was on and the breaking news came out about Tony Stark was suing Midtown High School. Due to bullying, mistreatment, bribes, etc.

The backlash was instantaneous as there was calling nonstop of people wanting to take their children out of the school immediately. The school board immediately announced that all those in the lawsuit immediately lost their jobs however that did not stop the backlash towards the school board or the lawsuit that also went their way.

Karma had really come to kick their asses and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

They were so confident in destroying Peter Parker that they did not realize that they were purposely doing everything possible to destroy themselves. The moment Tony Stark revealed Peter Parker was actually his biological son they knew they had really fucked up. And the reason that people like them were why they never said he was his and Pepper Potts’ son.

It turns out the only reason Tony Stark did not destroy them when Peter had been forced out of their school. He did not want to deal with all the drama and they realized they should have kept their mouth shuts. Getting called the worst white people by the Princess of Wakanda hurt even more. The king ,T’Challa, saying that they were disgusting hurt even more they made an enemy of a country. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash Thompson had always prided himself in being a genius even if that far from the case. In reality he was passing his classes with high grades because his father made sure of it. However, he always assumed he was the best one.

For that reason alone he hated Peter Parker; he wanted to prove he was not that good. Sadly, that did not work out well for him. He was confident that Puny Penis Parker did not know Tony Stark. Why would a man so powerful like him be near a worthless piece of scum like him.

In a shocking turn of events Peter Parker proved that he did in fact know Tony Stark not just that. He confirmed that Peter was his child. The reason no one knew was because of people like himself. His downfall was imminent. He knew that he made an enemy of Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers. 

His father would not be able to get him out of the problems he got himself involved in with the Avengers. The sad reality is that his academic career was going to suffer greatly since he was being kicked out of Midtown. A lawsuit for bullying (verbally, mentally and physically), emotional manipulation, attempted murder, and also for bribery against him and any college with connections to Tony Stark were automatically going to reject him. Actually all colleges were since the Starks were world famous. Any lawsuit with them involved would be getting so much media attention. He just hoped he didn’t go to jail, but he was terrified because he knew Tony Stark would be pushing for the harshest sentence possible.

Flash had tears rolling down his eyes as he remembered how Tony Stark demanded why Peter was mistreated in a fit of rage and how dare they disrespect Peter and that he was going to sue the school. After revealing that Parker was in fact his own son and not even adopted, but biological.

Pepper Potts had gotten involved, but when she realized what had happened to her baby as it turned out she was also Peter’s biological mother she lost it and told them that she would be supporting her husband in everything and she would also be destroying them herself.

He realized then that no matter what he did his life was destroyed. All because he did not believe when Parker had said he did in fact know Tony Stark and the torment he had done against him for years.

The way that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts hugged Peter proved that he was the most important person in their lives and they would do everything to protect him.

Karma had delivered a big fuck you to Eugene “Flash” Thompson.

At that moment Flash heard the words from his father. “EUGENE, WHY AM I GETTING SUED BY TONY STARK?!?!”

Flash’s eyes widened as he walked to his figurative death to explain to his father what had happened and how they were not escaping this.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the other one shot I had posted before and am now reposting I should have another one coming out soon. Possibly Friday but if not earlier it's my first day of school so I know that will take up time.


End file.
